


The Spectacular Sketventures of Bobe Cose

by TobiasBobingtonTheThird



Category: Bobe Cose
Genre: Cose, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasBobingtonTheThird/pseuds/TobiasBobingtonTheThird
Summary: Bobe cose. Cose bobe bobe cose. Cose bobe.





	1. The Bobening

Chapter 1 - The Bobening

Toby Bobe is an extremely handsome, somewhat small and stout man with an accent and an attitude not unlike the kind of person who would have a butler. But he didn't have a butler, and he really wishes people would stop saying that. Though he wasn't some povo either and anyone who says so really needs to see his cool foldy down glasses. He has greenish halzel eyes and a shitty almost mohawk straight out of a 90s German punk band that he claims is ironic but really isn't. He is also very insecure.

All in all Toby seemed like an average edgy post teenager that tried way too hard to let everyone know he liked pop punk, but he had a secret. He was a member of the Planetary Enforcement Nation In Space, or P.E.N.I.S for short, but trust me, it ain't short. He was for all intensive purposes a space cop, stoping crime all over the galaxy and breaking hearts along the way. He had a perfect record and was a legend back at at Peen HQ. That's what people in the know call the P.E.N.I.S headquarters. He stoped the Zargbeast of Landar, he took down the vagina monsters of planet Laeb, he even cracked sketgang, an illegal space-ket ring spanning galaxies and even time itself since everyone knows space-ket lets you travel in time. He's such a tough guy the other Peens on the force say he once watched an entire Melissa MCarthy movie without laughing.

But after all these years there was still one puzzle he couldn't solve, himself. But little did he know, that on his latest assignment, he would find himself and so much more. He was assigned to go search for a small time space-ket dealer on planet dillhole in sector 11a (also known as earth) since some small time suppliers that weren't in skets databases had been cropping up since they were taken down. It was a bit below his pay grade but it was still part of the cleanup, and there's nothing he loves more than taking down some filthy skets.

When he got to dillhole he needed a cover, and sing his species (Cosian) spent all 500 earth years of their lives with a body similar to an 18 year old human life form he was assigned the alias of Toby kerslake, a student at the university of Lincoln. According to the sketgang databases Lincoln was the sket capital of this planet so it only made sense to search for the skets here.

After landing on earth and realising how expensive parking is, especially for a peenBoost eight thousand D (the company ship assigned to all higher level agents) Toby realised he needed to make this quick. He packed his earthly belongings (a box of props provided by the agency. Mostly things like textbooks, a measly slow dillholian pc, and some strange artifact called "pop figures".) And headed to his new home for the trip, on campus accommodation.

Upon entering his new abode, he was greeted by 4 eager, but forgetful faces. Then he saw her. A mysterious figure entered the hallway from he kitchen exuding a swagger that could only be described as quietly confident. She made her way across the room and towards Toby smiling the whole way. Toby started to realise he was almost drowning in the greyish blue pools in her eyes and needed to get a grip. He didn't understand what was happening. He had never felt anything like this before EVER, let alone during a mission. This woman had an effect on him that was jeopardizing the whole operation. It was at this point that the mysterious girl had stopped at Toby "Bigolpenis" Bobe and simply said "Hi, my name's Beth, what's yours". Beth, they didn't have names that pretty, let alone women this pretty back on Tobys planet. He was awestruck. This entire exchange felt like it lasted 5 hours to toby as she appeared to make time stop while in actual fact it was only 5 seconds, which was still long enough to make it awkward that Toby hadn't said anything yet.  
"Think Toby, Think. What do you say to the most beautiful women you've ever met". It took another couple of seconds for Toby to realise he had said all this out loud. "Ummm... I wanna take you to a swimming pool changing room and bite your neck. Also Hi I'm Toby". Now while on tobys home planet this pickup line is actually smooth as fuck and is sure to make the women swoon, here it was actually quite a strange thing to say. "Umm.. I'm gonna go now". Beth replied. Before running into her dorm room, the other 4 strangers shortly following without saying anything. "Oh fuck" thought Toby. "Well at least now that's never gonna happen I can concentrate on work". He pretended to himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get her off his mind.


	2. Bite Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobys bobe begins to cose. But can he cose with the bobe of em? Find out in today's cose.

After yesterday's awkward debacle with his new roommate Toby had thrown himself into his work. He had exchanged some human "text messages", a really primitive form of communication used on this planet to hit up a sket dealer named "BigBoobs Magoo". Which is ironic since the Peen database lists her real name as Martha Smallnips. They arranged to meet in a public location, just outside a public swimming pool. This is reportedly where all the sket dealers conducted all of their business but Toby couldn't figure out why? Well now he was going to figure out how.

Toby dressed like the typical associal space ket junkie with a cumstained hoodie, and crocs and socks. I mean, he wanted to be taken seriously after all. He arrived at the meeting point, still thinking of this Beth girl. She was breathtaking but he couldn't understand why, a women had never got to him like this before. He had to get her of his mind though since the knock off nike joggers he was wearing wouldn't leave much to the imagination for his absolutely chonking 3 inch chode. He slapped himself and then saw big boobs, or Martha standing outside the pool. She looked like a typical tumblr girl, reasonably overweight, purple hair, a perfectly straight fringe that know one has ever thought looked cute but other white girls would see and go "oh ma gawd that's so cute". He approached her and asked if she had her stuff. She passed Toby a small Ziploc bag with a greenish, grey powder. He gave it a quick sniff. Yeah this is the real shit. "Alright kid, where did you get this" he said. "You're not gonna get in trouble I just need to know your supplier". "Are.. you a... cop" she asked, quivering in nervousness. "Something like that". She looked down, like she was about to cry. Then she threw her backpack at Toby and ran straight for the pool. "Damn it". Said Toby. " If she goes in the pool she might get... a bit sket". He proceeded to put on Sun glasses and chased her. He chased her knocking families, small children, and even a baby into the pool in the process. He felt a little bad about the last one in hindsight. Suddenly he saw her go into the girls showers and chased after her not thinking about the consequences. What he saw inside those showers made him freeze in terror.

Martha had gone, escaped, his only lead got out of his reaches so easily. But that didn't matter, perps had gotten away from him before. What really terrified him was that Beth was standing there, completely naked using only her hands to cover her perfect nipples, with a face looking a mix between embarrassed, scared, but slightly pleased and almost aroused. "Hi Toby.." She said awkwardly, slightly waving her hand. Well as much as she could without revealing anymore nip. Which seemed redundant, since her completely shaved pussy was fully exposed, which both shocked as well as aroused Toby. "Ummm.. hi". Toby let out. He needed a game plan, he couldn't reveal his true identity, it would completely compromise his cover. She wouldn't believe him anyway. He also needed a non creepy excuse for being in the girls showers. "The boys bathrooms are that way" she pointed, Slightly exposing her nipple, which Toby could now see was slightly hard, and perfectly sized. "Ummm...oh sorry my bad, I was just... way to excited to swim. Kinda wierd seeing you here". He grumbled out. "Umm .. er yeah well after what you said yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about coming here... for a.. swim. And... I think you said something about nibbling". She started to slowly play with her beautiful blue hair, wrapping it around her finger, now exposing herself completely. "It was biting actually". "Oh yeah.. why don't you come show me".

Toby approached her, still completely clothed, completely forgetting his mission. She turned around to give him better access to her shoulders and neck, also revealing her perfectly sculpted ass. He watched as water dropped down each cheek, and thought about how much he wanted to bury his face in there. He grabbed one shoulder and pulled the other to his mouth and started gently kissing it, starting slow and soft, but getting faster and more aggressive until he gave it the tiniest nibble. She let out a soft moan and grinded her ass towards his crotch, letting her feel his hard, bulging, 2.75 inches of pleasure. This only made her moan more, louder this time. He bit down harder in response making her cries louder and more frequent and started to slowly make his way up to her neck. His other hand brushed down her back and wondered down to her smooth ass so he could steal a squeeze. It was everything he dreamed it would be last night when he was thinking about her. She seemed to love it thrusting her ass into his hand. He couldn't help himself, he had to know what her pussy was like. He moved his hand round to her front and felt her smooth smooth skin before moving it down and feeling the wettest, sexiest pussy he has ever felt. Being in a shower probably assisted with this but it helped his insecurity a lot. He pushed his finger inside her gently and she let out a massive moan. "Stop" she said. "I need your 2.5 inch dick inside me right now".


	3. The Fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn they totally fuck.

She turned around to look directly into tobys perfectly poo coloured eyes. Tobys vision was conflicted. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but he also now had an amazing view of her perfectly sized tits, part of her he had truly neglected until this moment. She kissed him, letting her tongue explore his in a way that sent chills down tobys spine with every twist and turn. She used one hand to rub tobys left nipple, his favourite, in a way that got him more turned on than even this situation could. Her other hand than slowly wandered down and grabbed his sizable 2 and a half incher, now standing as upright as physically possible, bulging and twitching to feel the insides of her visibly perfect pussy. He shuddered as she grabbed it, also letting out a slight whimper since the pressure and the pleasure was just too much for him to handle. She took his massive 2 inch cock and started grinding it against her clit, exposing his tip to her wetness. They both let out a slight moan in unison. "Fuck it" she said. "Screw the foreplay just fuck my brains out right now". She grabbed his cock and positioned it outside of her for half a moment, before plunging it inside of her all the way, her body giving no resistance.

Toby almost screamed in pleasure. Her pussy felt so amazing it nearly made him cum right there and then. Luckily he managed to compose himself and start slowly thrusting. Each thrust made Beth moan more and more until Toby had to slap a hand over her mouth so they wouldn't get caught. He then used his other hand to start pinching her right nipple, and using his mouth to borderline make out with the other. This was almost too much for Beth to handle. "Mmm, your getting me so close" Beth whispered in tobys ear. "Oh yeah, you should probably bend over for me then".

She did what she was told and presented him with her bent over ass and pussy to use as he pleased. He wasted no time engulfing himself inside her soaked pussy and feeling the same relief he felt inserting himself the first time. It was getting all to much. He used one hand to squeze and spread her perfect ass and the other to squeeze the slightly smaller of her perfect tits. He looked down to see her perfect, amazingly sexy asshole and it nearly pushed him over the edge. Right as he started to calm down Beth began to rub her clit and her pussy clamped down on him, right as she screamed "I think I'm gonna cum". This was too much for Toby. He had reached his limit. "Me too". Just as he started to pull out she grabbed his dick and turned her face towards him. Giving him the sexiest smile he had ever seen, almost like an evil grin, she said "no, I wanna feel you fucking cum inside me". This was too much for both of them. Toby pushed his hard 4 inch below average chode into her soaking wet, immensely tight pussy one last time before they both came together. They both let out something somwhere between a scream and a moan as her tight pussy got even tighter around tobys swollen cock, now pumping shot after shot of cum into her. An aura of ecstasy flowed around them and they both collapsed on the shower floor, Beth being sure to keep tobys cock inside her the whole time. Neither of them said anything, but Toby quietly started to resume nibbling her shoulders, now covered in both water and sweat.


	4. Bobe Cose Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bobe Cose. It starts right here.

> The next day Toby couldn't stop thinking about this sexy, passionate woman he fucked senseless in a public pools showers of all places. Normally he was a hit it and quit it kind of guy, a real cum'n'go sort of chap, a no good ejaculate and evacuate type of fella, you know one to creampie and good bye. But not today. He couldn't get his mind off of her. Not only did she have a look in her eye that made his mind and body turn to jelly, she also had the greatest ass he had ever had the chance to slap. But enough of that. He discovered something curious. The backpack left by Bigtits magoo had traces of a very specific type of sand only found in a single car park in England. He had to go check it out, but before he could there was a knock at the door. "Just... one second". He shouted as he frantically tried to tidy up his mess of blue prints, mission reports, game plans, and bootleg Peen merchandise he had been selling on space ebay.
> 
> He opened the door and there she was, the cosiest person he had ever met, Beth with the big blue eyes."hey" she said, "can I come in". She entered his dorm room and made herself at home on his bed. "So about yesterday..." she started to say. A sense of fear entered tobys mind and made it's an down his spine and somehow into his ass. It was a strange sense of dread he had never felt before. He didn't want her to say it was all a mistake or that it was a misunderstanding, he didn't think he could take it. "... it was amazing, we should do it again, like right now" she finished. Holy shit! Toby felt over the moon. Only one problem though, as she begun to remove her genes and reveal some of the sexiest greenish blue pants he had ever seen he remember that humans are wierd. They can have sex again real soon. Cosians needed a one day rest period for the 1 inch wonders to grow back. And it had only been 22 hours, he needed to bide his time. This trait made one night stands really easy but means that having sniz on the reg was rather a conundrum. "errr or we could... watch a movie... Or talk.... Or you know just er, just cose". "Cose", Beth replied. "Yeah I can do cose". Beth illegally streamed he cult American classic camp rock 2 as the pair cuddled and Beth talked all about her dreams of becoming the world's first bioligist/painter winning a nobel prize for being able to paint dna n shit. Toby made up some shitty backstory about playing music and they just generally had a good time. Toby did however struggle to ignore the fact that she still hadn't out her ripped black jeans on and her ass still looked ridonkulous. Though deep down he knew that he loved cosing with her, even more than fucking her in the shower. With that being said, it was coming up close to 24 hours and right as the clock ticked over, it was like a bomb went off in tobys pants. He jumped Beth and kissed her harder than his ever kissed a girl(or boy) before as she reached to remove his shirt...


	5. Camp Cock 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69 yall

Beth made Toby sit on the foot of the bed as she took off all of her clothes with the exception of her lace green panties. She began to remove his shorts and look up with he sexy, devilish grin he had become accustomed to. He knew what she was about to do but nothing could mentally prepare him for how good it would feel. She grabbed his enlarged, pulsing cock and starred in wonder, before licking and twirling her tongue over the tip. This put Toby in a pleasure frenzy and he could already feel himself getting close. She then proceeded to bring her face down on tobys entire 0.67 inch chode, gagging slightly in the process, which only turned Toby on more, before ramping up the speed.This was too much for Toby and just as he was about to bust a nut down Beth's throat, he grabbed her and threw her on his bed, with his eyes set on her perfect pussy.

He placed his head between her legs, still keeping her knickers on, and began to rub her clit with his tongue through her panties."Oh fuck, she moaned". She pulled her pants to the side for him and he begun to tongue the alphabet across her clit, driving her insane. Just as she thought she was gonna be able to get off easy Toby slowly started to place a finger in her pussy and gently start thrusting back and forth. Soon adding another finger, making come hither motions that hit her right on the g spot. Her wetness was amazing and started to completely ruin tobys freshly made bed. "What a bitch" he thought, "but she's my bitch". "I wanna sit on your face" she screamed, trying to keep herself off from orgasming.

She climbed on top of Toby, lying him on his back across the single bed, and gently lowered her drenched pussy on to his face. He was overwhelmed by the amazing view of her beautiful asshole, while he began to lick away at her clit and she resumed deepthroating his throbbing micro-penis. Toby then began to gently finger her pussy, and let one of his fingers wonder up and circle her clean shaven asshole. "Unghh" she moaned out, clearly turned on by this, but not as much as Toby was as the sensation of this was slowly bringing him to climax. "Aww baby that feels so...." she started to say before she was rudely cut off by his orgasm taking over her mouth and filling it with cum, wich set off Beth's own orgasm cumming all over tobys face, only making his orgasm and fun harder, this in turn making her cum harder starting a strange game of orgasm tennis which ended with tobys drenched face and Beth's mouth full of cum.

The couple cleaned up and spooned in bed glowing in the aftertones of their fuckfwst when they heard a knock at the door. Toby got up to answer and it was mine other than his partner down at Peen, coincidently also called Toby. This Toby though appeared to be a small octopus, but in a full 3 peice suit, a top hat, and a pair of bose quit comfort 25s round the fishbowl covering his head. "You seem to be distracted from your mission" he said, in a sarcy, accusatory manner.


	6. Enough creampie-ing get spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy shit yo.

"Listen boy" octotoby said in his space boston accent "ya gotta ditch the broad here, and get back on the case". "What the fuck is that" Beth shouted hiding in the corner. "Listen sugartits, the names Toby and I'm here to solve the case".   
"The fuck is he talking about, Toby what the fuck is going...". Beth fell to the ground. Octotoby hit her with a trank. "Don't worry, she'll be back up in no time. Now I'm guessing you figured out the car park? Let's get going".   
"Wait, this is ridiculuos" screamed Toby, pointing at his new girlfriend's unconscious body. At least he hopes she's now his girlfriend. "You can't just rock up here, trank people and expect me to....". Toby hit the ground. He had just got tracked.

Toby woke up in the passenger seat of a Ford focus, 2 tentacles were holding a pair of binoculars in the drivers seat looking towards a run down building. "There it is ya stupid cosian" octotoby said in between bites of doritos. "There's this planets sket base of operations right there. Now I say we go in and blow the place to smithereens". "Fine" Toby said like a sarcastic moody teenager "but let's do it quick me and Beth are gonna watch the hit new movie storks tonigjt". "Rule number 1 of peen kid, never fall on love". "Fuck off" Toby replied getting out of the car.

The partners in crime rocked up to the front entrance and out down some space c4 and blew he place sky high. They then proceeded to enter the building and shoot the whole place down in a really cool 80s action movie style jumping from cover to cover, and obviously octotoby had 8 guns with 'll his tentacles cause that's hella funny. Anyway everyone was dead except for the ring leader. Toby chased after them through a secret tunnel that he realised lead straight into the girls showers of the swimming pool he knew so well. He cornered the ring leader and yelled "down move sket, or I'll.. or I'll..". "You'll what" said a familiar voice, "you bite my neck". Out from the shadows emerged the same beautiful grey blue eyes he had been lost in just a few hours ago.


	7. Beth-trayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun... Dun... Dunnnnnn!

She was holding a space-grav 9000, one of the most powerful laser cannons this side of the van buran supernova. "I'm sorry it came down this way, I was really starting to like you" Beth said. "So that's why you were at the pool that day" Toby shouted tears rolling down his eyes. "And it was all fake the whole time, every orgasm?". "Oh no, those were Definately real, my nipples love you. I didn't wanna get mixed up in this but I had no other option. I was just a poor cosian kid on the streets with no where to go, the skets gave me a chance. Now I'm in too deep." "No" replied Toby in a somber manner. "We can run, together, I know somewhere they'll never find us. I have enough cock (space dollars) to last a life time". "Oh my god, really?". She lowered her weapon, and started to walk towards him. "Yes, let's do it". "STOO RIGHT THERE". Octotoby had caught up and fire straight for Beth. "Noooo". Toby immediately grabbed octotoby by the head a through him so hard and fast that he got hit by the laser instead."quick" said Toby. "Lets get out of here". And so they did. They got into tobys ship and never looked back. They moved to the spacebahamas where they lived in a cosy little space shack with their 2 space collies and 2 space kittens that had been genetically engineered to never grow into cats.

Every morning Toby got to wake up to sees Beth's beautiful ass beside him in bed, and every morning he would wake her up by gently taking her right nipple in his mouth and lightly twirling his tongue round until it was hard enough for her to wake up. He would then continue to make out with her tits until she came all over the bed, just to then fill her with his now massive 9.7 inch super penis he bought from the space indoor market at space cornwall. Every piece of furniture in their hour had been specially designed for Beth's body to fit for Toby to fuck her brains out. The sofa, the kitchen counter, even the stairs and bathrooms. But Beth's favourite place for Toby to drill her was the space Jacuzzi. The night they moved in Toby took her into hat Jacuzzi, slowly stripped her, and nibbled every part of her body, especially her nipples, shoulders and ass. And then whipped out the space lube to fuck her ass so hard that she couldn't leave the space hot tub for 2 days. Toby would regularly come up and feed her grapes and suck on her tits. Then there was the first time the fucked on the space balcony. Beth moaned so hard when Toby came inside her that the landlord got complaints. But it was worth it cause hat cool summer air made them both cum extra hard.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end....?


End file.
